My Magical Twin Brother: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Set in NM. Bella is deprest and Charlie calls in help, her real family. Full summary inside...
1. Telling Brother

**This Crossover came from a dream...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight]:**

**Story: Edward has just broken up with Bella, and Bella starts to mope around. Then Charlie lost it and told her about his brother, Lucius Malfoy, and that he (Charlie) was her uncle, her brother and also that she was a witch. So then Bella goes to England to live with her real family and also to learn her magic and might find her real true love... **

**My magical twin Brother**

**BPOV:**

It has been a couple of days since Ed-He has left me, and told me...

_*Flashback*_

_I just got home from school, Edward wasn't there. He has been a bit distant from me since the birthday incident. I seen Edwards Volvo in the drive way so, I parked the truck on the road. And walked up the drive way when I seen Edward at the side of the house waiting for me. I was about to ask why he wasn't at school._

"_Come for a walk with me." He said _

"_Okay." I said at his statement. I walked with him to the forest. He then stopped near the outskirts of the forest and turned to me._

"_Bella, we're leaving." He said with no emotion in his velvet voice, I looked into his eyes to try and detect lies, but His normally bright golden eyes, were hardened and dark, just emotionless as his voice._

"_Can we not wait a year-" I then realised, "When, you mean we?" I asked._

"_I mean, my. Family. And. Myself." He said in his hard voice._

"_Can I go with you?" I asked, hurt at his previous sentence._

"_I don't want you Bella, You were a mere distraction. I found someone, prettier, graceful and perfect. Someone unlike you!"I said with disgust and turned around and started to walk away. I wanted to shout back at him with a witty comeback. But I knew he was telling me what my major flaws were, I then couldn't hold in the anger I felt._

"_Well, at least I don't have carrot coloured hair, look as if I'm a druggie and have consent bed hair!" I screamed, at his back he turned around and looked super angry at my comment. He took a step towards me, and then froze his eyes wide open. _

_I turned around and seen a Big Black wolf, I smiled it. I looked at me if I was crazy. I then shook my head and started to walk back to my house "Ciao, Wolfe." I shouted behind my shoulder and walked on to my house._

_When I got there I started shaking and I leaned against the wall. And started to bawl my eyes out, I just lost the first love of my life. I then remembered Charlie would be home soon, so I got off my arse and went and dried my eyes off my tears. And then went and started to cook dinner for me and Charlie._

_*End of Flashback*_

Since then I have been moping around the house, I hardly went to school, I didn't eat anything. I basically stayed in my room and I could hardly get to sleep at night because I always seen Ed-_Him_ in my dreams they, quickly changed to nightmares and I screamed, each night. I was in a real bad depression state.

*Three days later*

CPOV: (Charlie)

Bella has been moping around this house for the last three days and I can't take it anymore! I can't help her out in this mess only her mother, her father and her brother can. I need to tell her but how? I'll go and send an owl to my brother if she can go back to England where she belongs. I went and looked around myself making sure Bella was down stairs.

I walked up the stairs to my room, and walked to the window and opened up the window and whistled for my owl 'Coco' because it was a milky chocolate colour, went to my desk and got a piece of parchment and a quill. I dipped my Quill into my ink pot and wrote;

_Dear Lucius,_

_I know I shouldn't be writing to you but it's urgent it's about,__Belliatus, she needs family to get through what has happened not too long ago, and I fear her potion to contain her magic will break, you can see her magic trying to break through and how will I help her? Please Brother, take her. I will tell her I am her uncle but, I am almost breaking through on telling her the truth. Please let her go back to England. Write back soon Lucius._

_From,_

_Charles._

**How did you like it? Review this and tell me what you think and if I should continue?**

_**Luv yah,**_

_**EmmalieseBellaLillySnape.**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	2. Telling Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight :(**

**Thank you for all the favouriting, and the reviewing, keep it up I would like to see at least 2 or 3 reviews before the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Last time on MMTB****: **_**(My Magical Twin Brother)**_

_**Dear Lucius,**_

_**I know I shouldn't be writing to you but it's urgent it's about,**____**Belliatus, she needs family to get through what has happened not too long ago, and I fear her potion to contain her magic will break, you can see her magic trying to break through and how will I help her? Please Brother, take her. I will tell her I am her uncle but, I am almost breaking through on telling her the truth. Please let her go back to England. Write back soon Lucius.**_

_**From,**_

_**Charles.**_

LPOV: (Lucius)

I had just come from a death eater meeting with Draco and My wife; we were talking about how to get Potter. Oh how I wish my little princess was here. My little Bellsy, but I had to send her to my squib brother, so that she wouldn't get hurt and become a death eater like her brother, Draco.

While I was thinking to myself a milky chocolate brown owl came to my window, 'Wait I know that owl from anywhere, it's Charles' owl, Coca.' I opened the window and let her in, and took the parchment from its leg. I unrolled it, it said:

_Dear Lucius,_

_I know I shouldn't be writing to you but it's urgent it's about,__Belliatus, she needs family to get through what has happened not too long ago, and I fear her potion to contain her magic will break, you can see her magic trying to break through and how will I help her? Please Brother, take her. I will tell her I am her uncle but, I am almost breaking through on telling her the truth. Please let her go back to England. Write back soon Lucius._

_From,_

_Charles._

I had to think about this. If Belliatus comes back now, it a breach of the second wizarding war, and also The Dark Lord looking for followers for his side, it will be hell. But if my family and I move to America, it will protect all of us, but I would be a coward to the wizarding world. I may seem like a cold hearted killer, but I'm not, well, I wasn't until I had to give up Bellsy.

'I'll go and talk to the rest of the family and also tell Draco of his little sister.' I thought. I got up of the chair and went to find, Narcissa and Draco to tell, them. Brought the letter with me, I walked downstairs and into the drawing room. I opened the door and looked in to see Narcissa sitting on one of the chairs reading Witch Weekly.

I walked in and closed the door, "Darling, I got a letter from Charles, about Belliatus." I told her walking towards her. She looked up when I said our daughter's name.

"Is Bella alright? What does it say?" asked Cissa, setting her magazine down on the coffee table.

"No she isn't, her potion isn't working, which means she has experienced a strong bad emotion or is experiencing a bad emotion now. And Charlie can't help her through it since he is a squib, and that he can't keep lying to her about being her 'father'. I don't think we should bring here when we are in the midst of the war but we go over to America, what do you think, dear?" I explained to her

"I think we need to tell Draco and ask what he thinks, but I think we should go to America. I've always wanted to go." Said Cissa

"Yes, we still need to tell him about his sister, dear, and then we will ask if he wants to go to America. Misty!" I called out then a pop was heard in the drawing room.

"You called master." Said a squeaky voice, of the house elf.

"Yes, Misty, can you please get Draco and tell him to come to the Drawing Room immediately, please?" I asked her, looking down and her

"Yes, master, I shall, go get Master Draco now." She said and went out of the drawing room with another pop.

We waited ten minutes then we heard a knock on the door and I said, "Come in" and the door opened. "Hello Draco, please sit." I said pointing to the love seat opposite the couch. Draco walked in and sat down.

"You asked for me Father. What for?" questioned Draco.

"Son, we haven't been, true to you." I started.

"What do you mean father?" questioned father.

"Draco, when I tell you this, you must promise me, you will not run out of this room. But son, on the day you were born, your mother didn't give birth to you; she also gave birth to a girl, about seven minutes after you. But we had to give her up." I said, looking down.

"What was she called and why did you give her up?" asked Draco.

"Your sister's name is Belliatus Narcissa Isabella Malfoy." Said Cissa, dabbing at her eyes, from her, beautiful eyes.

"We had to give her up, because we didn't want her to become a death eater and the Dark Lord would have taken her and make her his heir, seeing as she was quite powerful at her age. You might remember her when you were two, because it was only near Easter and we gave her to my squib brother, Charles to protect her." I said to Draco.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me or tell me?" asked Draco looking at the both of this.

"Yes, actually we do, how do you feel about going over to America?" I asked him

"It looks like a nice place to live from what pictures I have seen of it why?" Questioned Draco.

"Well, your sister's magic is showing and your uncle has asked us to go down to Forks to help her. And if you ask if it is sunny, it's not, it rains twenty-four/seven and you're lucky if it's ever sunny. Sort of like London in the spring." I told him and he looked down when I told him it that Forks rains constantly, "Do you want to go? And there is a wizarding town in Seattle. It's like Diagon Alley." I asked him.

"Of course I would like to go, I get to re-meet my sister, that's not something that happens every day, father. Does this mean I need to bring lot of warm clothing and muggle clothing? Does my sister, even know about magic father?" asked Draco, with curiosity in his tone.

"Yes, you would, need to bring warm muggle clothes, seeing as Bells lives in a muggle town, and we would stand out if we wore cloaks as such. And no, Belliatus, does not know of magic, she thinks that Charlie is her father and that he is divorced, to a muggle named Renee Dwyer, a mere muggle. But when we had to put a glamor charm on her we also gave her a potion, this is to block out her magic, unless a very strong emotion breaks it, then her magic will come back to her, slowly and painfully, unless we get there quickly and give her the antidote of the potion. I explained to him.

"Well, then I must go and pack if we are going to America, how soon?" asked Draco getting up to his feet.

"In three days, I'll go and owl Charlie, Narcissa, why don't you pack some clothes them we will go into muggle London and get some warmer muggle clothes? Draco, you will have to go with and get yourself some muggle clothes." I said getting up from the loveseat and I walked up to my study.

I sat down in my green chair and opened my top right drawer and set it on top of my table. I dipped my peacock quill into my ink well and started writing a reply to Charlie.

I wrote:

_Dear Charles,_

_I have talked it over with Narcissa and Draco, and we have agreed that we will go to Forks, in three days from today, on the 19__th__ of September. Please tell Belliatus that you are her uncle within that time; also tell her real name and that her parents and brother are going down to Forks. Thank-you Charles for looking after her for us, we are very thankful. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Once I finished writing that I waited for the ink to dry, once it was dry I put it into an envelope and put the Malfoy crest on it. Then I whistled for my owl, majestic. She came to my study window, I opened it and she stuck her leg out for the letter.

I got some silver ribbon and attached it to her leg. Then I said to her, "Give this to Charles Swan, over in Forks, America." And I watched her fly off. I wonder how it's going over with Charles telling Bells the truth…

#~_^ In Forks ^_~#

BPOV:

Charlie's just called me downstairs, I wonder what he wants. I walk down sluggishly and try not to trip myself up. I was noticing that me normal mahogany hair is turning lighter, and not as in its falling out, but as in the actual colour of it. It's like it's trying to turn blonde or something.

I had finally walked into the Living room. "You wanted me char- I mean dad?" I said when I walked into the room, and sat on a seat, in the living room.

"Em, yes I did. Well, you see, your hair has been turning blonde, and do you know why?" asked Charlie, looking nervous.

"Yeah, I have. Why is that?" I asked him.

"Well, it's because you're a witch, and your magic is trying to break through. But your hair is turning blonde because, I'm not your dad. But I am related to him. And if you want to meet him and your family they are coming on the nineteenth. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier on, but I was told not to, until the time was right, or the potion stopped. Please, don't be mad at me, I was only looking out for you. And if you have any questions about your family ask away." Explained Charlie. I took deep breaths, that was a lot of information I was given.

"So how are you actually related to me?" I asked, getting curious.

"I am your dad's brother, your Uncle, and if you ask if I can do magic I can't I'm what people call in the magic world a squib, I was born into a magical family but I didn't possess any of that magic, but you, your father, mother and twin are what the magic world would call, Pure-blood, a wizarding family that has magic in their family forever." Explained Charlie, again.

If my family are coming then I better get some new clothes, maybe a total new look. I should start with make-up and clothes, before my family come over, maybe they can help me get over Ed-_him_. I still can't say his name it hurts too much.

"Bella, are you okay? You've been staring into space for ten minutes now." Said da-Uncle Charlie, _'I need to remember that.' _ I thought and I looked at him.

"Sorry, Uncle, I was just thinking that, maybe my family will help me get over Ed-_him_, and go shopping for some new stuff." I told him, thinking about the new clothes I could get, and what colour would suit me more.

"Alright, but if you're going out, be back before ten, remember, you have school tomorrow." Said Uncle Charlie and he got up and took out his wallet and took out $200 dollars, "Here you go, buy something nice, and maybe some clothes for when your parents and brother come over." He said and sat back down again and switched on the TV.

"Charlie, what is my brother's name?" I asked him, he hadn't said or at least I don't think so.

"His name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, he was named after your dad, while your real name is Belliatus Narcissa Isabella Malfoy, your mother's name is Narcissa, and you were named after her. Draco and Belliatus are Latin names, Draco is Latin for Dragon and Belliatus is Latin for Pretty." Stated Charlie, looking up from his game.

"Thanks." I said to him and went out to the truck. I got in and drove to Port Angles, and bought, skinny jeans, t-shirts, hoddies, new converses, make-up and then I went to a piercing place and asked if I could get an appointment for a nose piercing in four days, when they asked who for I told them, "Belliatus Malfoy" they accepted and I went back to Charlie's place.

I took all my bags from the truck and brought them with me up stairs. I then made me and Charlie Dinner. After that I got myself ready for bed and went to sleep, and I had no nightmare.

"_Thank goodness for that."_ I thought falling asleep.

**So how was this? I would have made it longer but the next chapter is going to be when Lucius, Narcissa and Draco come over, so that's why I had to cut it there.**

**And my name has changed and If any of you have favourite this, thanks a lot, and look at my edited version of **_**I'm not a 'Granger' I'm a 'Zabini' **_**story.**

**R&R/ Favourite ^-^**

**Huggles and Love**

___**Emmaliese**_

(\_/)

(0-0)

C(")(")


	3. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
